A Promise
by Fanatic97
Summary: Dedicated to those who have lost their lives to cancer, and my friend PrimesSPARROW On a Young woman's deathbed a friend makes a promise and a deal that he intends to keep.


**This Fanfiction is Dedicated to the following**

**PrimesSPARROW: For being an awesome friend :)**

**For those who have lost their battles with Cancer: Even though they no longer hurt, the ones they left behind still feel the pain**

***PrimesSPARROW is thankfully not one of those people and I pray that she never will be***

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He knew what the call was about, there was no guessing, not beating around the bush. It was time.

His finger waned over the button, ready to hit it, to begin the call, his finger was ready but his body wasn't. It was something that he didn't want to do, but he knew that he had too.

He could feel every bit of his body saying, no don't you don't need to see her like this, not like this, never like this in her last moments.

His fingers turned into a fist and he banged it on the keyboard. It would be only 12 Minutes before he got to his destination and he wouldn't be able to take the call, and he knew it would crush her spirit if he didn't answer her before this. Especially now.

His finger hit the call button, and the screen activated showing a hospital bed and there she was, thinner then he remembered and her hair all gone, yet her eyes were still that shade of green that he had seen everytime he saw her.

He looked her over and saw her condition and he felt his own spirit fall, it was his fault for this. What she was now she should have never been if he had tried harder moved faster, fought harder. He had seen it happen, she and her boyfriend had been out for a drive and they had no idea what they would come across.

He had been there and he had seen them, he tried to stop them, they all did but by the time they stopped it was too late and in a flash it was all over. He saw their car go sailing and chunks of it flew off.

He never saw the impact he had focused his rage on the cause.

An innocent had been injured….just because he could do it.

In the end they had won but at a terrible cost, her boyfriend had been killed instantly and she had developed cancer.

It was his fault, but everyone told him different.

Over time she had gotten better and they had become friends, allies, partners he made sure that she always had a shoulder to cry on when she needed it from him, or the others. He had always taken great care of her even when he had to leave. She understood and they kept in contact.

But five months ago it all came back. The cancer ravaged her body once more, and this time there was no stopping it.

His fingers went together as he looked at the screen. her father held her hand and looked at him tears in his eyes. He couldn't stand it. The looks her father had told him he did his best, because of him others wouldn't share the same fate, but in the end two were still affected.

She looked at the screen and smiled eagerly.

"Hey…" She whispered, as she sat up to face him. he could see the great pain that she had in order to do it.

"I've seen the news, it's really going bad." A frown formed on her face. "They said that a group of you guys are dead."

He paused and looked down, the reports were still coming to him, but he knew that she was correct, they didn't say anything for a few seconds until she spoke.

"Hey are you on your way there now?" She asked cheerfully.

He looked up and nodded. "Yes we are, Reinforcements that they need."

He saw a great grin on her face it took up a lot of her energy. But she pulled it off. "i'll cut you a deal, you beat those guys cans and I'll say hi for you."

He paused and let out a chuckle. he could see the hope in her eyes as she looked at him and tears filled her own. "i know that you can do it big guy, so come on, I won't do it unless your promise me."

Blackmailing him of course, on her deathbed no less but he had to laugh. "I will I promise." He said his voice breaking.

She smiled and placed her hand on the screen as she slipped back into the bed. "Alright, looks like I'm going to say hi soon." She said and she and her father began crying there was no holding it back now. Her siblings she could hear sobbing.

"i promise upon everything I stand for on this day we will win no matter what.:" he said boldly this caused everyone to look at him, ."What he has caused you, what he he caused to millions shall be shoved back into his face, I promise you this right now, he will be stopped on this day his evil ends."

His voice was booming and loud and he saw her smile. "I know you can do it big guy."

"Sir,!" "We are nearing the site, we're going to land soon!" He heard one of his men cry out. He turned back and nodded and looked back at the screen. "It's time for me to keep my end of the bargain." She smiled and said, "Go get em big guy!" She weakly raised her fist into the air, as they said their goodbyes and the call ended. He turned back and walked to the front of the ship and sat down at some controls, armed and ready as they flew in overhead. He looked down at the horror of it all, buildings lay in ruins and fires raged they heard the cries of enemy's as they swarmed the city, he could hear some of his comrades gasp, some looked away.

All this was caused by his enemy.

As they landed her walked down the ramp and faced the city, smoke poured from it, as he looked out, behind him two of his comrades stood watching him.

His fists clenched in anger, as he remembered the names of those currently killed, all because of his enemy and what he stood for. What he had done to hundreds, to her, was evil, pure and utter evil.

He knew it had to end, with his voice choked up he declared only one thing.

"Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Transformers is owned by Hasbro.**

**I got inspired by another fanfiction to do this, unfortunately when I re checked I couldn't find it, I probably will when I look again XD**

**I just will ask you please review, give your thoughts because this has affected my life three times in less than five years.**

**And I think you all know that Optimus kept his Promise in the end :)**


End file.
